Coolers that have a refrigeration system and maintain the food inside at a pre-recorded limits are known in the industry. Industry standards require that certain foods be refrigerated. Still further, some foods are unsafe for human consumption when their temperature during storage rises above a certain temperature. There has also been in increase in the number of unattended and lightly staffed micro-sites where human monitoring of food storage temperature may be insufficient.
There is a need in the industry for a cooler that automatically prevents access to the food items when their temperatures have risen above a certain temperature.